The Crescent Moon
by Fading Sakura
Summary: Rin can't help but have desire for Sesshomaru at her older age. A lady demon decides to cause Rin and Sess trouble. A blast from Sesshomaru's past? Warning:Lemons.
1. The End?

**Disclaimer:** The brilliant Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and the characters of Inuyasha. I do not. Please don't get mad at me for something I write. I do enjoy helpful criticism though. So please enjoy and R&R!

**A/N:** This story originally used to be called An Innocent Girl and A Killing Perfection for those of you who are confused. I'm also very sorry how short this chapter is... and for the bad grammar.

**WARNING:** There will be lemony/limey stuff in the future.

* * *

**Chapter one: **The End?

_"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger: I should not seem a part of it." _

–_Emily Bront__ë_

* * *

_Doesn't everybody want to be loved? Including Lord Sesshomaru?_ Rin pondered as she gazed at the sakura falling off the cherry trees. It was sunset now and they would be stopping to set up camp soon. Rin would not be able to accompany her lord in his travels soon, as Sesshomaru said that she was becoming a lady and gallivanting around the untamed land was not appropriate.

She sighed and smiled a sad smile. Rin had grown with the great Lord of the Western Lands. She had learned to act as he approved. She would do what he wanted; try in vain if she must to impress her lord. She acted as a young woman who walked with a great demon should act. Now she was a woman, her elegance uncanny, and she herself developed a calm mask like her master. However; she would still smile, a smile that radiated heat to the coldest of places. Also, she was not as patient as she made herself out to be because no matter how hard one tried, they could not change everything about themselves. Though she changed to fit her way of life she concealed a secret from them her fellow travellers.

Rin was in love.

With Sesshomaru. This demon that had raised her as a daughter from a young age, who was so remarkable and so misunderstood, was the closest precious thing to her heart. Her urge to have him as a lover was unbreakably strong but desperate. Sesshomaru was not only a great youki but his mere essence oozed with power. Rin ached to combine her spirit, heart, and body with his own. And she knew she was old enough to bare him young.

Humming lightly the raven haired girl stared at the back of her master's silver, knee length, straight hair. He walked a bit head of her, standing straight and tall. A toad demon grumbled behind them with the reins of a two headed dragon in his hands.

"Where are we going, Lord Sesshomaru?" The toad demon, Jaken, asked. The tall dog demon glanced back at the toad then at the raven haired youth, Rin. His glance stayed with Rin for a brief second before returning to ahead of him.

In Sesshomaru's strong voice he said, "We will be camping here tonight." Usually he didn't give them the courtesy of telling them these things but he had been starting to for some unknown reason.

Sesshomaru kept walking, however, and said: " Rin, come". Rin blushed, what could this possibly be about that her master wished to speak to her alone? She followed closely behind the demon. When they got out of the range of Jaken's hearing Sesshomaru sat down against a tree. Rin sat parallel to him and there was silence for a minute before he spoke again. "I have been looking into finding you a suitor now that you have developed into a young woman. He will be human of course and I will make sure that he is wealthy and able to take great care of you. Naturally, you will live with him and make your life with him, ending your involvement in our travels."

Rin was blown away by Sesshomaru's speech. He was looking for a suitor? He didn't want her to be involved in their travels? "But Lord Sesshomaru, I don't want to have a suitor! Our travelling means the world to me! I refuse to leave you!" Rin's eyes vision blurred as tears cascaded down her face. She got up and began to run.

Sesshomaru's eye brow raised and within seconds he had prevented her from running. "You will do as I say and you will accept this." Sesshomaru said coldly. Rin pulled him close to her and kissed him. Pulling back she said, "I don't want anyone but this Sesshomaru. I love you." She had finally admitted how she felt but she could not prevent her tears from falling. To think that he wanted her gone, she didn't want to lose him. Sesshomaru looked at her with a blank expression before letting her go and walking away.


	2. Innocence is a gift

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha and its characters do not belong to me.

**A/N:** Italics in this story is either a thought, quote, or flashback.  
Sorry this chapter is so short...thank NaNoWriMo for reminding me to write!  
This is work hot out of my mind.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: **Innocence is a gift

"_You cut up a thing that's alive and beautiful to find out how it's alive and why it's beautiful, and before you know it, it's neither of those things, and you're standing there with blood on your face and tears in your sight and only the terrible ache of guilt to show for it."  
― Clive Barker _

* * *

The speed of time overwhelmed her. It made her painfully aware of her chest crushing her heart and the lump in her throat. The pain made her sink to her knees.

It was more than pain that she felt. Rin was shattered into pieces, splattered on the ground, grinded into dust. She did not know whether to cry or to scream and her face went hot with frustration.

Something that could easily be broken was no good for a demon.

Was she that naive to think that she would break through to him? She was unchanging in his eyes, weak, insignificant. _"Humans are nothing like demons." _She heard Sesshomaru say in the depths of her mind.

Sesshomaru may be a great demon but he had too much pride to see what was right in front of him. Rin would show him.

As she rose from her knees she brushed off not only the dust but Sesshomaru's acceptance of her as nothing more than a human child.

ﮭ

"_Why does __otousan_ _insist on being with that human?" A young but stern voice asked another. "I do not know and I do not wish to know anything in relation to that filthy woman." The other voice responded, just as sternly as the first. "This cannot go on." _

ﮭ

"She gave up beauty in her tender youth, gave all her hope and joy and pleasant ways; she covered up her eyes lest they should gaze on vanity, and chose the bitter truth...oh Rossetti, I would never want to be a nun. Not like a priestess is much different." Sighing, the youth put her book down.

Sun rays were shining through the trees when the raven haired beauty had a chance to look up at last. Kagome grinned at the sight and stretched much like Buyo would. It was rare to have the calm moments such as these ones when she was younger. Naraku had been dead for years now and Kagome could once again come back and forth through the well, to everyone's relief.

Kagome actually enjoyed taking the time to read and learn. She could now appreciate the small things as well as the big.

So much had changed.


	3. Uncertainty No Bad Dream

**Disclaimer: **Rumiko Takahashi. Need I say more?

**A/N: **Thank you sooo much for those of you that put me on your favourite stories list and those of you that have alerted it. And I love, love, love the reviews! It means so much to me. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!I ask that youdon't hate me for this chapter. There, I warned ya.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Uncertainty/No bad dream

_"Faith means living with uncertainty - feeling your way through life, letting your heart guide you like a lantern in the dark."_

_-Dan Millman_

* * *

Uncertainty; it is the very essence of life. If anybody said any different they would not have put a thought into it at all. Inuyasha knew that life was uncertain. His whole life was full of uncertainty but he never spoke things of this nature. It was easier to keep a person out then it was to keep them in. He looked over to Kagome who smiled down at her book. Uncertainty. She still reminded him. She was beautiful with her long black hair and soulful eyes. She still reminded him of Kikyo. It wasn't fair. He knew it wasn't fair but fair isn't always how the truth is. It's not always fair how people feel. Kagome was still Kagome whether or not she was a reincarnation. She was beautiful and brave. Inuyasha was still in love. _Uncertainty._

ﮭ

The end of the battle with Naraku was not entirely a happy one.

The people whom were most loved were killed.

Here is the list of the dead:  
The possessor of the wind tunnel  
The wielder of the Hiraikotsu  
And the dead priestess who was given the task of guarding and purifying the Jewel of Four Souls

The wind tunnel took in many of Naraku's hell wasps that he was poisoned to death. And the wielder of the Hiraikotsu was killed protecting the dying monk. She was beaten to death by Naraku's violent blows.

The priestess was ravaged and killed by Naraku himself.

No justice was served by the death of Naraku.

**R&R**


End file.
